Broken Love
by LazyWolfWriter
Summary: Will Hiruma help this broken soul or does he care to much for the X-Mas bowl? Hiruma is a little bit OOC. Hiruma x OC


If you looked at this group you would wonder who they were.  
>There was a big fat guy, a small fat guy, 3 guy's who looked like they wanted to be gangster, a small chibi, a guy who looks like a monkey, a dude who looked 30 years old but probably wasn't, a girl and a guy with blond spiky hair and a AK-47 strapped to his back.<br>And they're known as the football team of Deimon High School.  
>It was 10 p.m. and they were all walking towards a big football stadium.<br>"Hiruma-San where are we going?" "I already told you fucking shrimp we're going to watch the game of the Oujou White Knights".  
>After Hiruma Youichi said that a loud piercing cry was heard throughout the mall.<br>"Come here girly!" suddenly something fast was moving towards them.  
>"Umpfh" the girl hit into Hiruma and they fell to the ground.<br>He looked at her and saw blood all over her face and clothes "What the fuck, get off of me".  
>A loud obnoxious group came through the mall and saw the girl "we weren't finished yet you bitch!".<br>"Fuck you assholles. If you want somebody to fuck ya why don't you call your mommy, ey?" the guy whom yelled at her suddenly grabbed a knife and charged for her.  
>She jumped off Hiruma and ran towards a wall, she climbed it with ease and ran over the rooftops.<br>"Ha-ha! Come and get me _boys_" she yelled and sped away with a speed that could match Eyeshield 21.  
>After that the group ran after her and it calmed down a little.<br>"Who the fuck was she?" Hiruma dusted himself off and stood up.  
>"Don't know, but if we don't hurry then we're going to be late for the game" "Yea, yeah fucking manager we're going".<p>

[girl p.o.v.]

I just kept on running until I saw an open balcony door.  
>"Yes perfect hiding place spotted".<br>With that I jumped down from the roof and onto the balcony.  
>After I looked around a bit I noticed a dog basket, fortunately no dog, a bed and some other stuff.<br>The bed looked so inviting that I jumped onto it, after taking off my shoes of course, and immediately fell asleep.

I don't know after how long I was asleep, but the front door swung open and a dog growled.  
>"What are you growling about Cerberus?" I tried to escape but the dog jumped on me.<br>The guy, I assumed by his voice, clicked the lights on.  
>"Ouch! Fuck! Get this goddamn dog off me!" I pushed the dog but he kept on scratching and trying to bite me.<br>"Cerberus get off" he immediately got off and I sighed with relief.  
>"Don't get too happy yet fucking freeloader, because I want to know what the fuck you're doing here" I looked at the guy.<br>He had blond (I think bleached), spiky hair, grey eyes and elf like ears.  
>"Sorry dude, but I had to escape and since your balcony door was open I hid inside and fell asleep on your bed" I tried my most sad puppy face but I guess being covered in mud and blood it didn't help much.<br>He frowned a little bit and closed the door behind him.  
>"Can you walk?" I barely heard him "Que?".<br>He smirked evil and I saw his razor sharp canine teeth (I decided to make his canines sharp and not every tooth) "I asked you fucking freeloader can you fucking walk?"  
>I tried to get up from the bed but fall down just as fast "nope, I think my ankle is busted".<br>He walked to his kitchen and got back with an ice pack "here put this on your damn ankle" and with that he left the room.  
>I lied down in his bed and just put it on my ankle.<br>What was I going to do, I'm in some guy's room, hopeless as hell and he got a mean ass dog.  
>If he wants to try something he has all the opportunity and I can't do a damn thing.<br>He came back in some other clothes and sat down on his couch.  
>"So… now what to do with you fucking freeloader" he grabbed his laptop and put it on his lap.<br>"First of all, my name isn't fucking freeloader it's Okami Christina Mizuki and second off all… I have no fucking clue. You could just dump me outside or you could lend me a place to stay for tonight and I'm gone first thing in the fucking morning… please" I whispered the last part and I looked at him waiting for an answer.  
>After like 2 hours, probably more like 5 minutes, he stopped typing on his laptop.<br>"I'll just call you fucking freeloader since you're going to stay the night here and if you touch even 1 fucking thing I'll let Cerberus use you as his fucking chew toy" "tsk, fine by me assholl".  
>He looked up from his laptop and smirked "you know I could also throw you out… <em>fucking freeloader<em>" I had to hold in the fuck you but I managed somehow and smiled "sorry… uhmm…."  
>"Hiruma" "Hiruma it is or would you like the fucking Sama after your name".<br>But he didn't give me an answer to that and just kept on typing.  
>"Hiruma I'm already grateful that you let me stay here, but ehh… do you perhaps have a shower I can use?" I hate begging people but in a situation like this I had no other choice.<br>"Yea the shower is the second room on the right, but do you have any fucking clean clothes with you?" he sighed a little and continued typing.  
>"Yes I have some clean clothes with me and also a towel so thanks" I smiled at him, but he didn't even look up.<p>

After the shower and putting on some clean clothes I stumbled back to the bed.  
>I think he cleaned the sheets in the time I was in the shower because they weren't covered in mud and blood.<br>"This feels so fucking much better, thanks Hiruma" he looked up slightly from his laptop and nodded.  
>After lying there for like 10 minutes and hearing his constant typing I was getting an extreme case of boredomness and curiosity.<br>"So… Hiruma… Whatcha doing on your laptop?" "None of your fucking business".  
>I sighed and looked at his book shelf.<br>"Nice! You have Angels and Demons" I reached over and grabbed the book.  
>I was so into the book I didn't notice Hiruma sitting next to me on the bed with his laptop.<br>Suddenly I felt his weight shift on the bed when he put his laptop in his bag.  
>"So where can I sleep Hiruma?" he smirked a little "where do you think fucking freeloader?".<br>I looked at the couch "the couch I guess?" "You got that damn right".  
>When I finally sat on the couch Hiruma threw something at me "what the" "a blanket so you don't die on me".<br>I smiled slightly and fell asleep.

I woke up at the crack of dawn I could hear the birds singing and the sun in my face.  
>"What the fuck I don't see the sun in the morning" after I took a quick glance around I remembered what happened last night.<br>I was in this dude, Hiruma, his room and my ankle was still fucked.  
>"Just fucking great…" I mumbled some more and threw myself off the couch.<br>After getting my clothes and stuffing it into my backpack I stumbled towards the door.  
>"Well thanks I guess" I left 2000 yen, that is all I have left, (about 27 dollar) on his table.<br>I looked at Hiruma one last time and silently left the room.  
>"Fuck, fuck…. FUCK! I'm 30 minutes late on my first fucking day!" I quickly grabbed my back and put a slice of toast in my mouth.<br>"God damn watch" after throwing my watch somewhere on the street I ran towards my new school.

"Everybody we got a new student in the class her name is Okami Christina Mizuki please welcome her" I stepped in the classroom and scrunched my nose at the ugly uniform.  
>"Sensei why doesn't she wear the uniform?" "Yes Okami-San why aren't you wearing the right uniform?"<br>I sighed and looked at him "because it's ugly as hell and I'm going to wear whatever the fuck I want and if you don't like it take it up to the principal"  
>"Great another one" I heard the teach mumble "does anybody ells have any questions?".<br>A boy in the front raised his hand "are you single?" I huffed and smirked "hell yeah".  
>"Why did you transfer to this school?" "Because my uncle and aunt kicked me out of America and I liked the name".<br>"Nobody has a question anymore so you can sit in the back next to Hiruma-Sama".  
>I frowned a little and tried to remember why I recognized that name.<br>After scanning the room I found out why, he was the dude who lent me a place to stay.  
>"Ohh hey Hiruma, long time no see I guess" after sitting down next to him I felt the whole class stare.<br>"You know him Okami-San?" "Please call me Mizuki and of course I fucking know him or ells I wouldn't say that would I, dipshit?"  
>The girl huffed and turned around.<br>"Ke-ke-ke so we see each other again fucking freeloader" "Seriously? Come on dude you know my name, use it".  
>I glared at Hiruma and he just blew a pink bubble.<br>"Nice enough to spare a gum?" he didn't move at all and his eyes were closed.  
>"Hello! Somebody there?" I poked his arm a couple of times "Here" was the only warning I got when a piece of gum was thrown in the air.<br>I easily caught it and unwrapped it.  
>"Nice! Sugar free gum too bad it's pink" after chewing on it a couple of times I blew a bubble and it gave a loud satisfying pop.<br>"Ohh Sensei do you know where I can sign myself in for any clubs" "Depends on which club you want to do, most of the clubs are already full".  
>I smirked and looked up from under my hair "Leave that to me".<br>The teach shuddered visibly and I had to hold my laugh in "Well since you know Hiruma-Sama why don't you let him guide you through the school?".  
>"Tsk fine fucking freeloader, but we're going now I don't feel like going in my free time then we have fucking practice" I shrugged and just grabbed my stuff.<br>"Fine by me it's not like this is interesting anyway"  
>After we walked out of the classroom I frowned a little "How did you get the teach to call you Sama?" Hiruma smirked and did his signature 'laugh' "Because I have a few secrets on them".<br>"That's all? What kind of shit do these teachers do to make them lick your fucking ass that much?" "A lot".  
>We continued walking in silence until we came outside "Uhmm Hiruma I asked you to bring me to the club activities not outside" he just popped a bubble and continued walking.<br>"Fuck you. Then you don't tell me I don't care either way" I huffed but followed him anyway.

"This is the fucking club activity" I looked around in the small room and sat down on a random chair "Mhhh… Football club, ey?".  
>"Here you got something to do before the rest comes" he threw me a book and I saw the title "Angels and Demons, you remembered. Nice! Thanks dude".<br>It has been like 3 hours and I heard the final school bell ring.  
>Apparently Hiruma didn't feel like escorting me to my remaining classes and frequently I didn't give a fuck.<br>After like 5 minutes the door swung open and the group I saw in a flash that night in the mall stood before me.  
>"So I take it you guys are the football club, ey?" "No shit fucking freeloader" "Ohhh now you decide to talk" I smirked and Hiruma ignored me, again.<br>"Hello who are you?" a girl with pinkish hair asked "My name is Okami Christina Mizuki, but please call me Mizuki and I'm a classmate of mister can't-remember-an-name here, and you?" Hiruma just continued typing on his laptop "My name is Anezaki Mamori but you can call me Mamori".  
>I smiled and stood up "Nice to meet cha" and shook her hand.<br>"Ok enough with the fucking introduction you're going to show me what you got fucking freeloader" "Who the fuck said I even wanna play football, ey? Besides I don't have any gym clothes with me" I smirked at him, but he topped mine big time.  
>"Oh?" he grabbed my bag and shook it upside down "Oh there they are I totally forgot" I grabbed the clothes.<br>"You own me for last week so you are going to fucking train" I want to smack this guy on the head! Seriously he is annoying.  
>"Don't look at me like that fucking freeloader and just get dressed" "I swear to god and Satan if you dare to look I'll rip your eyes out make you eat them so you can watch from the inside how I rip your stomach out, capiche?".<br>And again he ignored me and just continued to typ.

"Run fucking chibi!" Sena ran past me at full speed and I tried to keep up with him.  
>"Oi Sena! Let's see who finishes first" Sena looked back at me and yelled ok.<br>We ran both at our top speed and Sena finished only a few seconds first.  
>"Damn boy you're fast" I panted and quickly grabbed a drink "No wonder Hiruma kept you a secret".<br>After drinking it in one gulp I sat down on the ground right next to Mamori.  
>"How do you know Hiruma?" "Met him someday and we just talked" she didn't look convinced at all and I just shrugged.<br>Suddenly a couple of holes appeared next to my feet "What the hell Hiruma? You fucking douche" "Don't stand there glaring at me fucking freeloader and practice! Ya-Ha!".  
>I snorted "Is he always this… I dunno… fucking crazy?" I rolled my eyes and made a weird face.<br>Mamori giggled at me and I turned to Hiruma, his gun pointed at me made me run.

After about 30 minutes later Hiruma yelled for us to come to the club room.  
>"Ok now we're going to practice catching and throwing if somebody drops the fucking ball for 3 times or throw it fucking wrong you get a punishment game from me" he cackled again and grabbed a few footballs.<br>I grabbed a football and yelled at Monta to run "Here it comes" and threw it.  
>He caught it and tried to throw it back, but that didn't work out… at all.<br>"Run and I'll fucking throw" I ran deep and waited for Hiruma to throw.  
>The ball was going to land about 2 yards away from me so I made a little sprint and caught it easily.<br>"Nice throw!" and threw it back at him, he also caught it easily.  
>"You're not so bad fucking freeloader. You can stay" I rolled my eyes.<br>Practice went on for an hour and everybody went changing.

I walked with the guys to the dressing room and pulled out my clean clothes.  
>"So you guys got a separate shower?" Hiruma was shirtless, damn he looks hot, and pointed to a shower.<br>"Thanks" I pulled my shirt, shoes, socks and pants off, leaving me in my girl shorts and tank top.  
>After grabbing some clothes and a towel I went into the shower.<br>After taking the shower I put on some fresh clothes and went into the clubhouse.  
>"So what did I miss" Sena turned around and a dark red blush crept on his cheeks.<br>I was wearing some comfy sweatpants and a white t-shirt but it was a little see trough because of the shower, luckily I was wearing a bra.  
>After flicking him on the forehead I sat down on a chair next to Hiruma and grabbed my cell out of my pants.<p>

"Don't forget! Tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. training fuckers!" that would be Hiruma yelling.  
>Everybody left and went to their homes.<br>I put my bag down and hear my cell phone going off.  
>"Fuck…" after picking it up a silence met me.<br>"Hello?" "Where are you, you stupid ugly bitch! I told you to never be late again or ells!" I paled and felt my hands get sweaty.  
>"I'm at school…. Father" a loud crash was heard through the cell phone and a lot of curse words "come back home right now!".<br>I growled silently "No" and then it went silence.  
>"What did you say?" "I said no you fucking assholl, I told you a million times to leave me the fuck alone!" after yelling that into the cell I punched the end button.<br>"God damn fucking ass I hate that man so fucking much" after hitting the wall several times a splashing sound could be heard.  
>That was my blood against the wall and dripping of my hands.<br>"I would fucking stop doing that if you don't want the punishment game tomorrow" I jumped back a little and stared at Hiruma.  
>"Hiruma! What are you doing here? I thought everybody left" I composed myself, wiped away the tears and smiled at him.<br>"Well I've got to go, see you tomorrow" I quickly grabbed my back and ran like hell.


End file.
